Global efforts in conserving energy and reducing the human impact on the environment has energized interest in so-called “green technologies”. A good portion of these technologies focus on reducing energy consumption at home and work as this is where the largest concentration of energy usage takes place. As a reflection of this movement, numerous cities and municipalities are adopting new building codes that incentivize adoption of energy conserving technologies and building methods. Building certifications such as provided by LEED (Leadership in Energy & Environmental Design) may not only result in certain energy savings benefits but may also provide for certain tax credits and benefits.
Covering roofs, walls and other surfaces of a building in vegetation saves energy and qualifies for LEED certification credits. Natural vegetative coverage placed on a roof or a wall increases insulation as well as limits the effects of storm water runoff. Plants and other vegetation covering the walls or roofs absorb water that would otherwise fill storm drains in the area. Instead of seasonal flooding, storm water may be stored in the soil and vegetation.
Despite this interest and apparent benefits, it remains difficult to design a vegetative coverage system that adequately covers the wall or the roof of a building or structure. In the face of inclement weather, many conventional “green roof” systems such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,900,397 by Mischo, entitled “Modular Green Roof Systems, Apparatus and Methods” may quickly fail. In Mischo, soil and plants placed in trays on the roof of a building may be lost to strong winds and rain. The increased maintenance and costs associated with green roofing systems like Mischo makes the installation of green roof systems undesirable. Moreover, the trays used to hold the plants and soil in Mischo cannot be mounted vertically on a wall or a reasonable angle without quickly leaking soil and other materials.